doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guillermo Coria
) |familiares = Armando Coria Sr. (hermano) Armando Coria (sobrino) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Guillermo Coria es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Conocido por haber puesto voz a Panthro en Thundercats, al Capitan Kirk en Star Trek II, III, y IV y recientemente a Benjamin Linus en Lost. Es tío del también actor de doblaje Armando Coria y hermano del también actor Armando Coria Sr. thumb|250px|right|El Choreño, [[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez y Coria en los años 80.]] Filmografía Películas Lou Fillipo * Referi en Rocky IV (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky III (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky II (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky (doblaje del 2000) William Shatner * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra Armand Assante *Detective Mancini en The Steam Experiment *Hamilton Luxen en Shark Swarm *Amos en The Man Who Came Back Rade Serbedzija *Coronel Alexandre Demidov en 5 días de guerra *Nicky / Victor en Juego de ladrones Arnold Schwarzenegger * Mark Kaminsky en Raw deal * Conan, el bárbaro (Kalidor) en Red Sonja Samuel L. Jackson * Negro en The Sunset Limited * Gerald Olin en 1408 James Caan * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino II Peter Weller * Robocop / Alex Murphy en Robocop 2 * Tom Newman en Presa del miedo Dennis Hopper * Frank en Terciopelo azul * Huey Walker en Flashback James Cosmo *Col. Sutch en Las cuatro plumas *Brendan Kelly en Cometa, impacto inminente Elliott Gould *Dr. Ian Sussman en Contagio *Dios en Los 10 mandamientos Sam Elliott *Simon Kestral en El Big Bang *Calvin Dexter en Avenger Danny Glover * Elroy Fletcher en Originalmente pirata (primer doblaje) * Presidente Chen en Batalla por Terra Otros * Hammond (Dylan Smith) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Viejo (Robert Duvall) en La Carretera * Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) en Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Doblaje original) * Wilson (Charles Grodin) en King Kong (1976) * Richard Johnson (Narrador) en Moisés (1974) * Júdas (Ian McShane) en Jesús de Nazareth * Henry Paulson (James Woods) en Too Big to Fail (2011) * Von Jackson (Don Johnson) en Machete * August Rosenbluth (Christoph Waltz) en Agua para elefantes * Rey (Dustin Hoffman) en Ambiciones secretas * Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (Redoblaje) * Alguacil Lee Brackett (Brad Dourif) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) * General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) en Terminator: La salvación (version de Warner) * Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) en 3:10 to Yuma (version para TV) * Sam Mussabini (Ian Holm) / Duque de Sutherland (Peter Egan) en Carros de fuego * Jasper O'Shea (Brian Dennehy) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (1ra versión) * Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody (Brendan Gleeson) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte I * Abertforth Dumbledore (Ciarán Hinds) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte II * Eddie Dupris/Narrador (Morgan Freeman) en Million Dollar Baby * McGivens (Nick Chinlund) en La Leyenda del Zorro * Señor Colt (Bernard Hill) en Wimbledon * Frankenstein (Shuler Hensley) en Van Helsing * Tarak (Paul David Magid) en La joya del Nilo * Teniente Lou Escobar (Perry Lopez) en Barrio chino * Lou Carruters (Norman Alden) / Voz en camioneta / Insertos en Volver al Futuro (Doblaje original) * Pajaro (David Carradine) en El hijo del dragón * Bryant (M. Emmet Walsh) en Blade Runner * Sr. Richards (Jack Palance) en El regreso de Prancer * Victor Maitland (Steven Berkoff) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood * Oscar Venton (Peter Coyote) en Luna Amarga (Bitter Moon) * Bill Fraser (Clu Culager) en Más allá de la medianoche * Harvey Oberst (Scott Wilson) en Al calor de la noche * John Ashton en Gone Baby Gone * Bobby Blane (Delroy Lindo) en Un plan perfecto * Voces adicionales en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto * Comandante en Proyecto A * Comandante en Proyecto A 2 * Narrador en Infielmente tuya * Ben Luckett en Cocoon * Charlie Gargas (Héctor Elizondo) en Nada en común * Chappy Sinclair (Louis Gossett Jr.) en Águilas de acero * Encargado de tienda en Un día para recordar * Cooper (Dabney Coleman) en El hombre del zapato rojo * Jennings (Alan Bates) en Gosford Park * Duque de Buckingham (Jim Broadbent) en Ricardo III * Tod (David Warner) en The Leading Man * Soldado romano en Pedro y Pablo * Dr. Wesley (Ron Perlman) en La Tumba del Diablo * Fritz Tremor (Michael Parks) en Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball * Tío Jerry (Robert Foxworth) en Los guardianes del tesoro del Rey Salomón * Protester en Pierrepoint: el verdugo * Juez Klingon en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida * Acompañante de Elvis en Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros * Abuelo Kimbell en El tesoro de Tillamook * Padre de Lisa en Alto riesgo (1999) * Sr. Mayordomo (Simon Callow) en Bob el mayordomo * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito * Narrador en El hombre y el espejo * Sacerdote en El sabor de la vida * Pete Curtis (Michael Murphy) en El año que vivimos en peligro * Coronel Zolo (Manuel Ojeda) / Insertos en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida * Director Joe Clark (Morgan Freeman) en Lean on Me * Zeke Brown (Richard Pryor) en Blue Collar * Daniel Harper (Andy Romano) en El protector (Redoblaje/BD) * Teniente Glass (James Tolkan) en Que buena madre es mi padre * Samir / As de espadas (Vernel Bagneris) en The Way of War * Nick Martinelli (Sylvester Stallone) en Rhinestone * Feste (Ben Kingsley) en Noche de Reyes * Bremer (Michael Ironside) en The Red Phone: Manhunt * Padre de Jacob en El enano narigón * Spicer en Extraña familia * Morduch Halsman en Muerte y castigo * Farmacéutico/Sr. Schuster en Contigo toda la noche * Azmath (Robert Miano) en Calabozos y Dragones (película) * Thomas Smithers (Pete Postlethwaite) en El beso de la serpiente * Capitán en Tiburones de acero * Policía en El mensajero (2009) (Segunda versión) * Dr. Aldea en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días * Duke Senior (Brian Blessed) en Como gustéis * Charles "Charley" McCabe (Rod Steiger) en Un mes de domingos * Sargento Maloney (John Kavanagh) en El meteorito de Pete * Archer Lincoln (Roscoe Lee Browne) en Sálvese quien pueda *Tony en Éxito por los pelos *Insertos / Boticario en La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks *Mullah en La lapidación de Soraya M. *Peter Sandza (Kirk Douglas) en La Furia *Dr. Stein (Malcolm McDowell) en El cirujano Pelìculas animadas * Aragorn (John Hurt) en El Señor de los Anillos * Reno en La Reina de la Nieve * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Dios en Los 10 mandamientos * Voces adicionales en Locke, el Superman de las Galaxias Series animadas * Panthro en Thundercats * Oso Charlie en "La familia Oso" de Pájaro Loco * Voces adicionales en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) *Presentación e insertos en Shazam (1981) *El Abuelo en La Familia del Barrio *Voces Adicionales en Los Simpson (Temporadas 16 en adelante) Series de Television * Cardenal Versucci (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Los Borgia * Ben Linus ( Michael Emerson ) en Lost ( 2006-2010 ) * King Robert Baratheon - Game of Thrones (2011) * Walter Bishop ( John Noble ) / Insertos en Fringe: La gran conspiración * Cap. Jean-Luc Picard ( Patrick Stewart ) en Star Trek: La nueva generación * Mike Fanks en NCIS: Criminología Naval * Hanlin Charleston en Gilmore Girls * Joshua Nankin en La Agencia * James Deakins en La ley y el orden * Beau Miller / Sam Winfield / McCartney en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Jacqnoud en Alias * Conductor / Paciente en Doctor House * Voces Adicionales en Encantador de perros * David Banner ( Bill Bixby ) El Hombre Increible 4ª y 5ª Temporadas * Colt Seavers ( Lee Majors ) - Profesión Peligro * Rick Hunter ( Fred Dryer ) - El Cazador * Capitán Clayton Anderson (Terence Knox) - Misión del Deber * Obispo Jean de Bellay ( Bryan Murray ) - Los Tudors ( Doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME ) ''' * Valerio a los 76 años en San Agustín * Voces Adicionales en Huesos * Voces Adicionales en El auto fantástico Anime *Dr. Maki Gero en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Takeshi Ooi en Death Note * Maysa / Comandante Beef en MegaMan NT Warrior * Jefe Miles en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Sacerdote en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Charon en Pokémon DP: Batallas galácticas * Ikkakumon/Zudomon en Digimon y Digimon 02 * Papá de Emily (1ra voz) en Magical Doremi * Dr. Woldmann (2da voz.) en La novicia rebelde Documentales *Narrador en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Steven Spielberg en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Robert Collins en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Jack Kevorkian en Kevorkian *Tom Perricone en El peso de una Nación Dirección de Doblaje * Despedida de soltero * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - ''Made in Spanish'' * Auditel * AF The Dubbing House * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * New Art Dub * Procineas S.L.C * Sensaciones Sónicas - ''Suite Sync'' * Taller Acústico S.C. - ''El cuarto de las Maquinas''''' Televisión * Narrador en Los grandes misterios del Tercer Milenio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos